


Tender Loving Care

by strand__buckley



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck and I both have headaches today, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Pre-Relationship Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, This is pure fluff, can you guess who's more dramatic about it?, hint: it's not me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strand__buckley/pseuds/strand__buckley
Summary: Buck has a headache. Eddie helps.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 353





	Tender Loving Care

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up with a headache today, so Buck woke up with a headache today.
> 
> Buck gets Eddie, I get a midterm. Only one of us is a winner.

Buck hastily shut off his alarm as it blared next to his right ear. He groaned and yanked the covers back over his head, aiming to block out the bright light streaming through his apartment windows.

Normally, Buck didn’t completely hate getting up for the day. He loves his job, he gets to work with his favorite people, and on Tuesdays, he even stops for coffee at the shop around the corner from the station because that’s the day they have lemon scones, and well, he and Eddie _love_ lemon scones.

Today is Tuesday, and Buck just _can’t_. He would much rather lie in bed all day and curse Tuesday until it’s over.

Okay, so, maybe Buck’s being a bit dramatic, but today... he woke up with a headache. Well _woke up_ would imply that he _actually_ slept, which he did not. Not for any specific reason other than his body and mind actually hate him.

His second alarm screamed from beyond the covers, and Buck sighed as he pushed himself off the bed and made his way to the bathroom, rubbing one hand down his face, and leaving it to slightly shield his eyes from the light.

Buck showers and dresses quickly since he’s already running late, before bolting out the door, and heading to work. He pulls up to a stoplight and reaches for the bottle of Advil he normally keeps in his glove box, before throwing it onto the passenger side floor, a steady string of curses flowing freely when he realizes it’s empty. _Tuesday_. 

He pulls up to the station with a minute to spare which is unusual for him since he’s normally the first person there, but he just can’t be bothered to care today.

He walks in and changes before heading upstairs. His mind set on making a cup of coffee. 

Chim and Eddie are in the middle of a life or death battle of Mario-Kart, and Buck settles at the end of the couch, coffee in his left hand, his right elbow propped up on the armrest, his palm resting on his cheek, holding up his head. 

Eddie briefly glances at Buck, eyes scanning his face, and settling on his tired-eyes, concern blanketing his features. Buck just throws him a gentle smile before shutting his eyes. _Just for a minute_ , he thinks to himself. 

“What’s up, Buck?” Chim asks, half-distracted, but concern still evident in his tone.

Buck’s eyes are still closed when he quietly responds, feeling himself drift closer to sleep. “Didn’t sleep much. Woke up with a headache.”

Eddie makes an understanding noise next to him, as Buck feels the cup of coffee being extracted from his limp hand. 

Buck makes a whining noise at the loss of not only warmth but possibly the _only_ thing that’s going to keep him alive today.

Eddie chuckles patting Buck’s knee in acknowledgment, “Listen, it was either I take it or you wear it.”

Buck opens one eye to look at a smirking Eddie before he sighs, and moves his body down to get more comfortable on the couch. Buck grabs a pillow and throws his feet up, nudging Eddie with one foot for taking his coffee, before settling his feet a couple of inches from his best friend.

Eddie chuckles, and pats Buck’s ankles lightly, before reaching behind him to grab the blanket, draping it across his tired friend.

Buck hums his thanks, relaxing his body into the couch, briefly thinking about just how warm and cared for he feels around Eddie.

He lets out a tired sigh before sleep consumes him. _Or so he thought_. He’s startled awake by the feeling of something warm soaking his pant leg over his calf. He audibly mumbles before lifting his head slightly, squinting and peering over at Eddie who is frozen in place with a cup of coffee about six inches from his face. It’s not until he realizes that Chimney is dying of laughter in the corner that he notices the coffee dripping off Eddie’s arms and onto his lap. Buck glances at his own leg before groaning.

“ _Eddie_ , what the hell?” Buck says tiredly, slight amusement blanketing his tone.

Eddie, who seemingly unfroze at that moment, cocked his head, rolled his eyes, and stared at Buck, who was still looking at him questioningly.

“Buck... You - uh - _you_ kicked _me_ in your sleep,” He manages before setting the dripping cup onto the table.

Buck shoots up, wincing as the sudden movement sends a painful jolt through his brain. “Oh my god, Eddie, I am _so_ sorry,” Buck exclaims as he makes a move to rush off and grab the paper towels off the kitchen counter. But before he can, Eddie stops him with a hand to his chest and gently pushes him back down. He briefly runs a hand through Buck’s no doubt already messed up curls, before standing up.

“You,” Eddie points at Buck, “Stay here and close your eyes. It's _just_ coffee, okay?”

Buck gazes at Eddie guiltily before giving him a slight nod and settling back down onto the couch.

A couple of minutes later, Buck opens his eyes as he feels his head being lifted, and Eddie settling down below him. A pillow, water, and aspirin in his hand. He places the pillow on his lap and hands Buck the pills. 

Buck sits up slightly and looks at Eddie, a slight smile gracing his features. “Thank you,” Buck says gratefully.

Eddie just smiles, and reaches out a hand, and places it on Buck’s shoulder, guiding his head to the pillow on his lap. Buck doesn’t resist in the slightest because well, _it is Eddie_.

He settles down, closes his eyes, and sighs slightly. 

Buck feels Eddie’s cool hands start to rub circles on his temple, applying _just_ the right amount of pressure. 

Buck hums quietly. “I’m sorry about the coffee,” he mumbles.

Eddie tilts his head and smirks, “Well.. it was sort of your coffee I was about to drink... It’s like you knew what was happening even while unconscious. Which… rude,” Buck chuckles at that.

Buck opens his eyes briefly, peering up at Eddie, throwing him a slight smirk.

“I - sorry,” Buck whispers sheepishly. 

“Stop apologizing. I have a kid, worse things have been spilled on me.”

Buck huffs out a breath. “Fine, then I’m sorry I didn’t get us lemon scones and coffee today.”

Eddie smiles at the guilt he can clearly read on Buck’s face. He halts his movements on Bucks’ temple, earning a slight protesting noise from the younger man. Eddie just places his hand on the side of Buck’s neck. “I guess you’ll just have to make it up to me.”

Eddie briefly cards his fingers through Buck’s hair before continuing to massage Buck’s temple. 

“Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“Cutting my head open and removing my brain would be a good start.”

“You don’t have a less dramatic suggestion?”

Buck closes his eyes, humming in thought. “Mmm - you could sedate me.”

Eddie chuckles before rolling his eyes.

Buck just snuggles closer to Eddie, hand gently gripping his best friend's thigh. Buck lets out a content sigh. “You’re all I need Eddie,” he admits quietly as sleep consumes him.

x

**Author's Note:**

> It's currently 7:20 pm and I still have a headache. 
> 
> *sigh*
> 
> *eats skittles*


End file.
